Twins
by Shinn K
Summary: Kembar. Mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar. Namun satu hal yang dirahasiakan dari siapapun. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain dan tidak akan bisa di pisahkan. Incest/Naru-Naru / Warn: Inside/ Lemon.


**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, INCEST, Etc**

**Pairing: Naruto U x Naruko U**

**Rate: M for Lemon**

**Genre: Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Twins**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it! **

**Naruto Pov**

Aku…. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang sedang berkuliah di Universitas Konoha. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku mahasiswa yang sekaligus direktur dari Namikaze, Corp. Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih berumur 18 tahun, dan sekarang aku sudah berusia 25 tahun.

Hidupku jauh dari kata mewah. Yah, bisa dibilang aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan saudari kembarku. Oh, perkenalkan saudari kembarku yang sangat identik denganku. Naruko Namikaze. Bahkan namanya juga hampir sama. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang sama sepertiku—namun rambutku jabrik, sementara dia panjang sepunggung dan dikuncir _twintail_, lalu mata kita juga sama, _Blue Shapphire_. Warna kulitnya berbeda denganku, dia putih sementara aku Tan. Dia sangat cantik dan Seksi—itu menurut presepsi orang.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat mengganjal, sebuah hal yang sangat dianggap tabu oleh semua orang.

Kami berdua saling mencintai.

Terkejut? Aku harap tidak. Pernah sekali aku membaca sebuah artikel di sebuah situs, disitu mengatakan kalau Saudara Kembar itu sudah terikat jodoh. Tapi, aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mencintai saudara kembar? Sebuah hal yang tabu diantara masyarakat zaman modern ini.

Kami sudah saling mencintai saat masih berada di bangku sekolah—lebih tepatnya masih berusia 18 tahun saat orang tua kami meninggal. Aku yang pertama kali menyadarinya…

**Flashback**

"Naru-_chan_, sudahlah. Relakan _Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan_." aku berusaha menghibur Naruko walaupun dia masih saja menangis di Apartemen yang keluargaku tempati—sekarang tinggal kami berdua, dan aku akan memimpin Namikaze. Corp.

Dia masih saja mengeluarkan air matanya, sudah satu minggu ini dia terus saja menangis dan bersedih. "_Nii-chan, _aku masih…hiks…tidak rela…hiks…"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, mereka tidak akan tenang bila kau tidak rela." Aku masih berusaha untuk menghibur adikku ini, dia sangat rapuh. Aku terus saja memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam dekapanku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Tapi, ada hal yang paling membuatku berfikir dua kali.

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi kepadaku? Apa aku mencintai adik kembarku ini? Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih kali ini. Semuanya hilang ditelan oleh nafsu cinta yang menggerogoti otakku ini.

"Naruko…" aku memanggilnya dengan suara lirih, ia pun mendongak menatapku dengan wajah sedihnya. Aku merasa kasihan dengan dia yang rapuh, "…_Nii-chan_ akan selalu bersamamu, dan tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu menjaga, melindungi, mengasihi, serta Mencintaimu, Naruko." Aku berujar sembari mengusap air matanya, serta membelai pipinya yang halus itu.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang sangat terkejut akan hal ini. Ekpresi yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh Adik Kembarku ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan lagi. Ini semua sudah aku keluarkan dari lubuk hatiku. Terlalu cepat? Memang, aku tidak ingin Naruko menjadi milik orang lain selain diriku.

Egois memang. Tapi, inilah aku. Seorang kakak yang mempunyai penyakit _Sister Complex, _"_nii-chan_…. apa yang kau katakan tadi?" sepertinya adikku ini tidak menangis lagi. "A-apa kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan sebagai adik. Serta aku akan melindungimu dari apapun yang mengganggumu, Naruko-_chan_." Setelah mengucapkan pernyataan itu, aku mencium bibir Naruko dengan lembut.

Awalnya dia terkejut setengah mati karena menerima perlakuanku yang lembut ini. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dia menikmati ciuman yang aku berikan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk mencium seorang wanita—apalagi wanita itu adalah kembaranku sendiri.

"_Nii-chan_… apa maksud semua ini?"

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalaku setelah mencium bibirnya. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah putihnya itu, wajah yang sangat mirip dengan _Kaa-chan_.

'_Sial, aku harus berbicara apa?'_ batinku terus saja bergejolak.

"Jawab aku, Naruto-_nii_!?"

Dia kembali bertanya, tapi nadanya lebih tinggi dari yang tadi. "Lepaskan aku,_ nii!_" dia mulai memberontak. Ya ampun, aku harus mengatakan apa?

"Biarkan aku seperti ini, Naruko."

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau menciumku!?" wajahnya mulai memerah, entah marah atau malu. "Kenapa kau menciumku? Padahal kita saudara kembar! Kenapa!?" nada suaranya semakin tinggi.

"Entahlah…."

"Jawab Naruto!"

Dia sangat marah kali ini. Bagaimana ini!? Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Oke, akan aku jelaskan sekarang!" Ck, ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan bagiku. "Aku menciummu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai adik kembarku sendiri! Puas!?"

Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum manis. Ah, bidadariku telah tersenyum. "Ada alasan lain?" pertanyaan macam apa ini!?

"Alasan lain? Karena aku ingin melindungimu, menjagamu, dan selalu bersamamu. Sudah?"

"Oke, aku puas akan alasanmu. Tapi, kenapa dengan cara ini?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk menjelaskan ini, bukan? Aku hanya mencintaimu dan tidak ada alasan lain."

Tanpa aku duga, dia memelukku dengan erat. Dadanya… besar seperti milik Tsunade-_sensei_, menyentuh dadaku yang bidang ini. Aku mengelus lembut rambut pirangnya, memberi perlindungan yang aman bagi adik kembarku.

"Naruko…" dia mendongak, menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ya?" Wajah polosnya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! "He-hey, ap-apa yang kau lakukan…aaahhh…_Nii-chan_…Kau…aahhnn…memegang….sshh….apaa!?" dia mendesah saat aku sentuh daerah sensitivenya. Imut sekali.

"Hm? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau…Mesum…sshhh~…dasar mesum!"

Sial, dia tahu titik lemahku. "Kalau aku mesum…ugh! Kenapa kau menyentuhnya? Apa mau balas dendam, heh?"

Dia terkikik geli sembari mendesah. "Lakukan saja, _Nii-chan_. Lakukan…"

"Dengan senang hati, Putri." Ujarku yang lalu menjilati daun telinganya.

**Flashback End**

Nah, cerita singkat walaupun tidak lengkap. Aku hanya menceritakan cerita singkat saja kok.

Sekarang saja aku masih membaca buku, waktu sudah mulai malam, dan Naruko masih berada di kamar mandi. Aku dan Naruko tidur sekamar, bisa dilihat apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya.

**Srakk**

…Dia datang.

**Normal Pov**

**Srakk**

Suara pintu geser dari arah kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sesosok perempuan dewasa dengan tubuh seksi yang masih dibaluri oleh air. Rambut pirangnya digerai menambah daya tariknya sebagai wanita dewasa, tubuh proposonal serta asset yang lumayan besar masih ditutupi oleh selembar kain berwarna putih.

"Naru-_nii_, kau sedang apa?" suara feminimnya memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti Naruto.

Pria pirang itu mendongak dan menatap wanita yang menjadi jelmaan dirinya tersebut. Naruto tersenyum seperti biasanya kemudian berkata, "ayo cepatlah tidur, _Hime_!"

Wanita yang dipanggil _Hime_ tersebut berjalan mengambil kemeja yang dipakai oleh Naruto lalu memakainya. "Aku pinjam dulu, Naru-_nii_."

Naruto mendengus kemudian menutup bukunya, setelah wanita itu duduk di atas ranjang. Naruto mulai bergerak memeluk tubuh indah milik Kembarannya. "Kau seenaknya saja memakai bajuku. Mau aku hukum, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto sambil menggigit daun telinga Naruko.

"Mmmhh…aahh…Kau hebat dalam… Ahhhnn…merangsang…haahh…" Naruko mendesah setelah mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Naruto, jari-jari lentik wanita itu mulai merambat mengelus pipi Tan milik Naruto. "Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu halus sekali… Apa kau bercukur?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merawat wajahku sedemikian rupa. Bagaimana Kuliahmu? Apa menyenangkan? Apa tidak ada yang mendekatimu?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu miliknya. Ia pun mengeliminasikan jarak di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, dengan mata tertutup, Naruko mencium kembarannya dengan lembut.

Lidah keduanya saling bersahutan, bertarung demi menentukan siapa yang menang. Kedua tangan putih milik Naruko dikalungkan ke leher Naruto, memperdalam aksi ciuman mereka. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengganggur langsung meremas kedua asset yang lumayan besar milik Naruko, membuat wanita itu mendesah tertatahn.

Naruto menarik kembarannya itu kemudian meletakkannya di atas ranjang yang dibuat untuk dua orang. Mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan mesranya seakan dunia ini adalah milik mereka. Tangan Naruko meremas selimut yang berada dibawah mereka. Wanita itu sedang menahan rasa nikmat akibat rangsangan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya dan menenggelamkannnya ke leher jenjang milik Naruko. Ia memberi beberapa _Kissmark_ sebagai tanda kalau wanita itu adalah miliknya. "Naruuu…_Daisuki..."_

"Ya, aku juga, Naru-_chan_."

Jilatan Naruto mulai menjalar turun hingga pada kedua gunung yang sudah terangsang hebat. Dengan lembut Naruto meremas dada besar milik Naruko, ia memainkan salah satu puting itu dengan lidahnya yang dingin membuat Naruko mendesah tidak karuan.

Setelah puas memainkan puting milik adiknya, jilatan Naruto turun kembali menuju area kewanitaan milik Naruko. Ia menjilatinya, sesekali menggigit kecil benjolan kecil yang berada disana, "_nii…_"

"Ya, apa kau mau yang lebih?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memegang kepala pirang Naruto. "Jilat saja terus~" dengan suara sensualnya, Naruko menyuruh kakaknya untuk menjilati area kewanitaannya lagi. "Teruuss~…. Masukan juga jarimu…. Aahhh…._Nii…_"

"_As you wish, My Lady._"

Naruto mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam liang senggama milik adiknya. Ia menggosok dengan pelan jarinya membuat Naruko mendesah sembari meremas selimut di sekitarnya. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mencium Naruko dengan penuh kasih sayang, memasukkan lidahnya untuk kembali bertarung bersama.

"Hnngg….hmmmpphh…"

'_Klimaks?'_

Naruto mempercepat pergerakan tangannya. Naruko sendiri masih mendesah tertahan, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya akan segela Klimaks mengeluarkan cairan cinta miliknya.

"HHNNNGGGG…..!"

Naruko memuncratkan cairan cintanya, cairan tersebut membasahi tangan Naruto. sedikit demi sedikit Naruto menarik tangannya yang sudah basah, ia kemudian tersenyum menarik kembali wajahnya lalu menjilati cairan Naruko.

"Manis seperti biasa, kau mau?"

Naruko tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, nafasnya tidak teratur karena Klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Menu utama, sayang…" bisik Naruto, membuat Naruko geli akibat hembusan nafas sang kakak. Naruto melepas semua pakaian yang melekat dalam dirinya, ia kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk masuk kedalam tubuh indah milik adiknya tersebut.

Naruko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah, sehingga ia hanya pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh saudara kembarnya itu.

"Mmmhh….Cephaatlahh…." desah Naruko saat pemuda itu mula memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Tunggulah…ugh! Sempit seperti biasa… kau memakai apa sih? Awww… aku hanya bertanya saja, kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"_Baka!_"

**Bless**

"Hiiii… kau terlalu dalam memasukkannya… thapi… Enak Naruuu…"

Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat kedua gunung yang Naruko milikki bergoyang. "Didalam sini sungguh enak… seperti saat aku mengambilnya." Wajah Naruko memerah saat Naruto mengucapkan kata yang menurutnya terlalu vulgar itu.

"Lebih cephatt… aku akan keluar sebentar lagi…aahnn…"

"Kita keluar bersama-sama."

Naruto semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, ia tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir plum Naruko, membuatnya mendesah tertahan didalam ciuman tersebut. sementara Naruko mengalungkan kembali kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto.

"Ugh!"

"MMGGHHHH…."

Kedua saudara kembar itu klimaks secara bersamaan sembari lidah mereka masih bertarung. Naruto menghentikan pergerakkannya, lalu berbaring disamping Naruko.

"_Nii-chan_…"

"Hm? Ada apa, Naru-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang wanita itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan ini…salah?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Naruko, _'salah?'_ batin Naruto bergejolak saat pertanyaan itu mengitari kepalanya. Ia harus menjawab apa? "Mungkin…"

"Kok mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini salah atau benar. Tapi, yang terpenting aku ada disampingmu untuk melindungimu dan mencintaimu seumur hidup."

Wajah Naruko kembali memerah saat Naruto mengucapkan kata romantis—bagi Naruko. "Dasar Gombal… _demo, Daisuki_."

"Aku tahu itu… Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru_-chan_."

Mereka berdua tertidur dalam keadaan tubuh yang tidak terbalut sehelai pakaian apapun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto membuka mata biru laut yang dimilikinya, dan melihat sekitar mengeksplorasi setiap bagian kamar yang ditempatninya. Ia tidak menemukan Naruko. Segera saja ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil Boxer yang selalu ia pakai.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan keluar dari kamar dan melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang digerai sedang memasak dengan hanya memakai Apron saja. Naruto tersenyum mesum melihat Naruko yang menggodanya dengan menggunakan Apron saja untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Wah, wah… mau menggodaku?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk kembarannya dari belakang. "Kau selalu menggodaku, Naru_-chan_."

"Hnngg…_Nii…_ kau juga menggodaku… aku sedang memasak…" balas Naruko sembari menahan desahannya yang akan keluar, "bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku sedang membuat sarapan ini."

"Aku sudah menemukan sarapannya. Jadi, aku tidak perlu kau masakkan sesuatu." Naruto meremas kedua bukit Naruko dengan lembut, membuat adiknya itu mendesah tak karuan. "Aku tidak tahan akan aromamu, Naruko."

Naruto menurunkan boxernya, lalu dengan cepat menancapkannya ke dalam liang senggama milik Naruko. "Ahhh…. A-aaku sedang memasaaahhkk…." Naruto tidak menggubris pernyataan Naruko. Ia terus saja menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Naruto merasa kalau ia akan klimaks, _'aku harus cepat, atau aku tidak akan mendapatkan jatah lagi.'_ Mereka berdua terus saja mendesah, Naruto sendiri mempercepat gerakannya.

"NARUUU…." Saudara kembar itu mendesah hebat setelah klimaks yang mereka dapatkan. Naruto menarik kembali kejantanannya lalu menangkap Naruko yang sekarang ini lemas karena Klimak yang mereka keluarkan.

"Maaf, aku terlalu nafsu tadi…" ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Tak masalah. Tapi, bantu aku memasak sebagai hukumanmu."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Ya, mumpung hari ini kau libur, jadi kita akan bersenang-senang, oke?" ujar Naruto menyeringai mesum membuat wajah Naruko memerah.

"Dasar Mesum!"

Saudara kembar tidak akan terputus ikatannya. Dan ini adalah derita saudara Kembar. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuras habis idenya… :v**

**Oke, segini saja. Baru pertama kali buat Fict Incest *Digeplak**

**Baik-baik…aku mengaku kalau aku punya dua Fict Incest…:v**

**Segini saja… maaf kalau kurang Hot atau kurang panas *ambil kompor* tunggu, aku pernah mendengar kalau orang jawa pernah mengatakan bahwa Saudara kembari laki dan perempuan itu sudah dijodohkan sejak mereka masih dikandungan? Oke itu mungkin mitos….**

_**Oke, Shinn Out. Salam IFC "Incest Fans Club" *bercanda **_


End file.
